missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lucy Meadows
Three-year-old Lucy Rebecca Meadows was reportedly last seen in the parking lot of the Rivergate Mall in Goodlettsville, Tennessee on July 25, 1996. Her mother, Yong Meadows told authorities that she let Lucy exit their vehicle's back seat on the driver's side. She then walked to the passenger side of the car to retrieve packages. When she turned around, Lucy had disappeared. The mall's security team was alerted to Lucy's disappearance immediately and an extensive search of the parking lot and surrounding area was completed by law enforcement. No evidence related to her case was discovered, although witnesses saw a brown or champagne-colored minivan in the parking lot which may be connected to her disappearance. It has never been identified. Lucy has never been heard from again. Lucy lived on a farm in Clarksville, Tennessee with her parents in 1996. Investigators searched the property, but there was no indication of her whereabouts. Lucy's parents filed for divorce a month after her disappearance and it was granted in 1997. Yong was granted custody of both the couple's children. Lucy's father is actively involved in her case. In November of 2004, a witness came forward and said he had seen Lucy at her parents' home on the night prior to her disappearance and the child looked "as if she could have been dead." At least two adults were present (including Lucy's mother) and the witness stated the adults appeared to be panic-stricken, asked for a Bible and shouted Lucy's name repeatedly. The witness was only twelve years old at the time Lucy disappeared and says he didn't come forward sooner because he initially didn't realize the significance of what he saw. He has passed a polygraph test and investigators believe his story. The witness has not been identified, but investigators stated he is a family member. Yong has reportedly been uncooperative in the investigation and has given inconsistent statements. She initially said Lucy was out of her sight for only a few seconds, then changed the time to 10 to 15 minutes. In addition, a witness reported that Yong said Lucy disappeared from a mall in Clarksville, Tennessee, before saying she disappeared from the Rivergate Mall. Investigators have stated they do not believe Lucy was at either mall on the day she was supposedly abducted. Yong has failed two polygraph tests about her daughter's disappearance, and when she was last interviewed, she refused to make a statement at all. Authorities are attempting to start a grand jury investigation about Lucy's disappearance in Montgomery County, the county where she lived, rather than Davidson County, where the Rivergate Mall is. No suspects have been named in Lucy's disappearance and it remains classified as a Non-Family Abduction case. Lucy was last seen wearing a long button-down blue denim dress with buttons on the front, white socks, and white canvas shoes. Lucy is biracial: she is Korean and Caucasian and she may understand a few Korean words. Category:Missing by Year Category:1996 Category:Tennessee Category:mall-related cases